


Need Help for a new 'Dune 7' work

by Sappy3



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappy3/pseuds/Sappy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would 'Dune 7' look like if Frank Herbert wrote it? I wasn't thrilled with what Brian & Anderson made of it though there some good ideas thrown in that mix. I have an outline for my version of it but I'd like some help on getting source material for chapter heads and perhaps more as the story develops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Help for a new 'Dune 7' work

What would 'Dune 7' look like if Frank Herbert wrote it? I wasn't thrilled with what Brian & Anderson made of it though there some good ideas thrown in that mix. There aren't that many 'Dune 7' alternatives out there and Frank Herbert's Dune Saga deservesa fitting ending, more than what he got so far. I have an outline for my version of it but I'd like some help on getting source material for chapter heads and perhaps more as the story develops.

My story takes place after Chapterhouse Dune and has two main plotlines: the group fleeing on the No-ship (includes Sheeana, Duncan and Miles and Rebecca and her Jewish community) and Murbella with her Honored Mates and Bene Gesserits. All of Frank's Dune books have religious backgrounds and are speckled with quotes from various religious texts, particularly ones with mystical leanings. I want the same to be true in my story. In the No-Ship community Judaism, and Kabbalah and Hasidic Judaism in particular, are the direction they would take in my opinion and do take in my story. I'd like help in getting quotes and ideas right. Please contact me if you're interested in this project.


End file.
